703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Siem Reap
| returnees = | video = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Skye Islands | nextseason = Survivor: Tokelau }} is the thirteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 16 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Smaller Cast': This season will only feature 16 castaways instead of 18, 20 or 24 in season's past. *'The Temple': A new game changing twist in which the castaways would be searching for the hidden immunity idol. After each reward challenge, the top 4 scoring members of the tribe would enter The Temple & choose a path that can lead them to an idol piece or a clue to a correct path. *'Tribe Swap': The teams were switched at 14, in Episode 3, dividing the tribes up with Kandal 2.0 having 4 original Pailin members & 3 original Kandal members, while Pailin 2.0 had 5 original Kandal members & 2 original Pailin members. *'Schoolyard Pick': Alex & Hannah were chosen to be team captains, by random draw, in the beginning of Episode 5. In this episode, they chose the members for Pailin and Kandal 3.0 respectively. Main Moderators Executive Producers Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="4" |rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | SuperTitan "Christian" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | AvicciFan2010 "Dima" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |8 |- | | RogertheDumpling "Nick" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | | Loenev "Amber" | | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | | Seviper4363 "John" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 18 |11 |- | | POLO795 "Marco" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | | Stephane C. "Stephane" | | | |rowspan="9" |Eliminated Day 24 1st Jury Member |0 |- | | a.lopez49411 "Alex" | | | | |1 |- | | Cookmonsta05 "Andrew" | | | | | |- | | Dangrayne "Charley" | | | | |3 |- | | Hannah_Banana23 "Hannah" | | | | |8 |- | | jake31011994 "Jake" | | | | |7 |- | | Jpowers76 "Julian" | | | | | |- | | jtiathericequeen "Nathan" | | | | | |- | | Kaffe4200 "Kaffe" | | | | |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Marco | - | - |colspan="2" | - | | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |John | | |colspan="2"| - | | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Amber | - | - |colspan="2" | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - |colspan="2"| - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Dima | | | | style="background-color:rgb(20,20,20); color:white"|Dima |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Christian | | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Constance | |colspan="20" |} Links Siem Reap Forums Category:Survivor